Mi triste despedida
by adara026
Summary: Mi amado Sasuke, esta triste carta se convertirá en mi triste despedida…Siempre te amare!El solo pudo pronunciar- mi amor… yo te amo, por favor… no…no me dejes...- esas ultimas palabras susurradas se las llevo el ultimo rayo de aquel atardecer, y aquel joven solo fue cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche. oneshot, dedicado a uno de los mejor escritores, Candice Saint-Just


Holiz..! Como estan? Bueno esta es mi última historia…

Ojala les guste… Bueno esta historia la escribe después de leer una historia de Candice Saint-Just ,un excelente escritor que se toma la molestia de siempre leer mis historias el es amante del Sasusaku…

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propias del creador de la serie Naruto, las historia si es invención mía…

**Mi triste despedida:**

El atardecer envolvió con un manto enrojecido el cielo de aquella pequeña ciudad, poco a poco las calles transitadas comenzaron a reflejar la soledad, el crudo viento de otoño acariciaba el rostro de un joven de cabellos azulados con su semblante que no denotaba emoción atravesó aquel parque en el que los faroles comenzaban a encenderse para guiar el camino de todo aquel que lo recorriera. Hasta llegar a su hogar, tras aquella puerta blanca una triste noticia lo recibiría

Al abrir la puerta encontró en el suelo, una carta, lentamente la recogió al mirar el remitente una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en aquel pálido rostro, se recostó en su cama y prosiguió a leer aquella carta:

Mi Querido Sasuke:

Mi amor ¿como has estado?, sabes, tenemos una historia increíble juntos,

Y se que esperabas que regresara mañana de mi viaje, lo cierto es que no regresare, esta es una de las cosas que mas me dolieron hacer, tal vez lo único que duele mas que decirte adiós, es no haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirme de ti con un hasta siempre.

Tantos bellos momentos que vivimos juntos, estaban siendo resguardados en mi memoria como un dulce recuerdo de esta vida juntos, pero esos recuerdos, están siendo reemplazados, por el triste recuerdo de sus manos frías recorriendo mi cuerpo, en un acto desesperado, el tomo mi cuerpo y destrozo mi alma intentando conseguir el fugaz placer de mi piel, pero ¿Qué podría sentir un hombre así? La obscuridad me rodea desde esa noche, pero no puedo olvidar su rostro sudado y ese asqueroso olor a alcohol que escapaba de su boca mientras entre gritos tomaba mi cuerpo. Ya nunca seré la misma, eso lo se, ya nada será igual y aunque tu me digieras que no te importara tu nunca me mirarías igual, casi imagino tu mirada llena de compasión clavada en mi, ya no puedo ser la mujer que prometió hacerte feliz, ahora solo soy una especie de mujer que le desgarraron el alma, la cual no soporto la tortura que por algunos escasos minutos un infeliz me hizo sentir. Ya decidí dejare morir el resto de mi cuerpo que tiene impregnado su aroma , porque sin importar cuantas veces tome un baño y trate de borrar toda huella de aquel momento permanece en mi cuerpo, en mi mirada triste y cansada, en mi mente que divaga para dar paso a las lagrimas que caen sobre estas negras líneas, negras como mi pena, imágenes, recuerdos, risas, meses, días, horas, el ultimo mensaje que me mandaste a mi celular "te quiero a mi manera" que regresan como espectros y desgarran mi corazón.

Ahora solo maldeciré mi existencia por última vez y cavare mi tumba en silencio, para que por fin descanse mi mente.

Mi amado Sasuke, esta triste carta se convertirá en mi triste despedida…

Siempre te amare.

Att: Sakura Haruno.

Aquella pequilla sonrisa a lo largo de su lectura se reemplazo por lágrimas amargas que recorrieron su rostro para desemboscar en sus labios que probaron la amargura de su alma. El solo pudo pronunciar- mi amor… yo te amo, por favor… no…no me dejes..- esas ultimas palabras susurradas se las llevo el ultimo rayo de aquel atardecer, y aquel joven solo fue cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche.

Fin…

Nota del autor: gracias por leer hasta el final, quizás no fue la mejor historia que se me ocurrió y algunas frases están repetidas pero me encanto escribirla… espero les guste..!


End file.
